Love Happens When You Least Expect It
by Bingobaby
Summary: *UPDATED*Geannye, the only sister of the famous Hardy Boyz, has fallen in love and getting married with one of their coworkers. How will they react and what will happen to the her along the way. Starring Taker, Lita, Kane , and of course the Hardy boyz.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody from the WWE, they own themselves or Vince McMahon owns them. I only own the characters that come out of my own head.

A/N: This is my third piece of fan fiction. I would like people to read and review my story, because I  feel that it makes me happy when I see a review telling me how it is and if I'm any good at what I write. So, please would you read and review this story.

Chapter 1: Main character description and prologue.

Name: Geannye Marie Hardy

Age: 23; August 30, 1977

Height:  5'9"                   

Weight: 125

Eyes: Green

Hair: Light blondish-brown with fire red highlights

Family: Father, 2 brothers: Matt and Jeff: my twin, mother who died of cancer when I was 4, and fiancé, Mark Callaway a.k.a. the Undertaker.

Friends: Adam Copeland (Edge); Jason Reso (Christian); Paul Levesque (Triple H); Glen Jacobs (Kane); Amy Dumas (Lita); Stephanie McMahon; Calie Seas; Shell Richards; Julia Davis

Live: New York City and Cameron, North Carolina

Hobbies: Watching wrestling, playing cards and daimios, gymnastics, and spending time on the computer writing short stories and poetry and surfing the web.

Schooling: Graduated from NYU in 2001 w/degree in Business Management and Photography

Favorites:

Movie- Stand, Green Mile, and Legends of the Fall

Actress- Julia Roberts 

Actor- Brad Pitt

Food- Steak and anything Chocolate

Music- Anything w/a good beat to it especially Backstreet Boys and NSYNC

Color- Black, Red, and Green

Prologue:

          As you may of guest it, I am the only sister of the famous Hardy Boyz. I have been living in New York City for four years now and have been attending NYU. I recently was working at WWF New York and Stella's, a strip club, as a bartender for two years now while keeping up with my studies. Well as you might know I am engaged to Mark Callaway, a.k.a. the Undertaker. Well I met Mark one night while working at WWF New York, and we just hit it off from there and have been dating for about a year now. Well for a Christmas present he asked me to marry him and I said yes. Well we have been engaged for four months now and planning on getting married  May 19th, 2001, which is only two weeks away. After I graduate from school, we plan on living in Houston at his ranch house. I also plan on helping him run his motorcycle business as well. 


	2. Apartment

Chapter 2 (Apartment) 

          As I lay asleep in bed at my apartment in New York City just thinking about how my new life is about to begin in a few days with my fiancé, Mark. I started to wake-up when I felt rubbing on my back and words telling me it was time to get up. 

          I then said, "I'm getting up, but can I get a good morning kiss first?"

          He then gave me kiss and then asked, "What time is your brothers and father coming to pick you up to take you to the ceremony?"

          "Around 2:30, why?"

          "Because I need to know, what time I have to go."

          I then got out of bed and gave him a hug and a kiss and then said, "I'm going to go take my shower and get ready."

          "Fine, I have to get going anyway to pick Glen up and run a couple of errands before the ceremony. So I will see you after the ceremony then."

          "Yes. Oh, don't forget the two tickets on the table, and I love you."

          "I got them and I love you too."

          Then I heard the door shut, before I turned on the shower. I then took my shower. After I got done in the bathroom, I went over to my closet to pick out a dress to wear. I then noticed the pictures of my brothers, Matt and Jeff, and wondered how they were going to take the news about me and Mark being together let alone me getting married to him in two weeks.

          After I picked out my dress and finished getting ready, I heard the phone ringing and I decided to let the answering machine get it. I head Mark's voice saying that he loves me and not to forget about our plans for the night.

          After I was totally done with my hair, make-up, and dressed, I went into the living room to play the message back and get something to drink before my family got here. As soon as I hit the play on the machine, I heard a knock at my door and knew exactly who it was. So, I had to hit stop on the player before they heard the message. I then went over to the door and let my family into my apartment. I said, "Hi, how are you guys doing?"

          My dad was happy to see me and he looked at me and said, "You remind me of your mother every time I look at you." 

          I then noticed that both Matt and Jeff were looking at the all the boxes in the living room and kitchen and Jeff asked me, "So, when are you coming back home to our house in Cameron?"

          I told them, "I don't know if I will be staying there, I got a job offer in Houston, and I decided to take it."

          My dad on the other hand knew exactly what was going on and why I was truly moving to Houston. He knew that Mark and I were planning on getting married in a few weeks, but he dare not tell Matt or Jeff what was going on, because he knew that I wanted to tell them in my own way.

          I noticed the time and said, "We better get going, and because graduation starts at 4 o'clock and I have to be there before 3:30."

          So we left for the ceremony.


	3. Graduation

Chapter 3 (Graduation)

          So, we left for the campus to where the ceremony was going to be held. I saw some of my friends who were graduating with me and I told my dad and brothers, "Here are the tickets to sit near the field. I have to go talked to my friends for a minute before getting in line. Okay, I'll see you right after the ceremony," and then gave each of them a hug and kiss on the cheek.

          When I went over to my friends, Calie, Shell, and Julia. Calie asked me, "Are you still on for later on tonight." 

          "I can't because Mark and I are going to spend the time together and tomorrow I'm going to be having lunch with my dad and brothers before they have to leave."

          Shell then asked me, "Are you going to tell your brothers that you and Mark are getting married in a few weeks?"

          "No, I'm going to wait until after we get married. Then I am going to tell them everything that has been going on." I then started to look for Mark and I saw both him and Glen sitting with Shell's and Julia's boyfriends. I saw Mark blow me a kiss and say, "I love you." I then gave my friends a hug and went to go take my place in line to walkout to the huge crowd.

          The ceremony was really nice. It was long, but I didn't mind because I was graduating from college and I knew I was making my dad, brothers, and my mom very happy that at least one of us got through college. After my name was called, I heard both Matt and Jeff yell, "Way to go, Geannye!"

          After the whole ceremony was over, I went over to my family and got my picture taken by my father then by Matt. I then saw Shell coming towards us wanting to tell me something. She told me, "Someone is waiting for you." I then was about to tell her, I was coming in a little bit, when Matt interrupted me, and asked Shell, "Could you take our picture as whole family."

          When I heard Matt say that, it was killing me inside just to tell them everything right than and there that I was seeing Mark Callaway and I was getting married to him in a few weeks, but I knew if I did that then I wouldn't be happy. After our picture was taken, I told my dad, Matt and Jeff, "I have to go. My friends and I are going out to a party. So, I'll see you all for lunch tomorrow." I then hugged my dad and brothers, and then said, "See ya, around noon at the hotel," and then I left with Shell. 

          Both Shell and I ran over to where everyone was. I ran into Mark's arms and gave him a huge hug and kiss on the lips. He said, "I'm really proud of you and congratulations." He then set me down on the ground and I turned around a looked at Glen and he told me, "Congratulations."

          Mark then asked me, "What time are you meeting your brothers and dad for lunch tomorrow?"

          "About noon. Why?"

          "Well me and Glen are going to take you out to diner and then it is just you and me from there sweetheart for the rest of the night. So, lets get going." We then started to walk over to the parking lot where Mark parked his truck. 

          As we were walking towards the parking lot, I noticed that my dad's rental car was still only a few feet away from the truck and I looked around to see if my dad and brothers were near by. I then say them walking towards the car and saw them pass by the truck. I then noticed that Jeff was looking at the truck strangely like he might know who's it was, but he didn't stop and continued on to the car.

          When Mark, Glen and I got to the truck, Mark helped me take off my gown and into the front seat, but not to quickly without giving me a kiss on the lips first. We then left the campus and went to a really nice restaurant for dinner.


	4. Surprise Present

Chapter 4 ( Graduation Present)

          After we got done with dinner, Mark and I dropped Glen off at his hotel. Glen said, "I'll see you guys in a couple of days," and then he went inside the hotel. Before we left the hotel parking lot, Mark came over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips with so much passion that it reminded me of the first time he kissed me.

          When we broke away from the kiss, Mark just looked at me and knew what I wanted. So, he started the truck backup and then drove out of the parking lot  before anyone could see us. We then went back to my apartment to have our own little celebration of me graduating from college.

          Mark was so sweet to me. When we got back my apartment, he got out of his side of the truck and then came over and opened up my side. Then he picked me up in his arms and carried me all the way to my apartment door. He then set me down only for a few minutes to get the door open and then he picked me back up in his arms and carried me into the apartment. He then shut the door and locked it behind him.

          He then carried me off my bedroom and set me down on the bed. He first took off my shoes and then kicked his boots off as well. Then he got on top of me and started placing small featherlike kisses along my neck and collarbone. He moved his hands up and down my arms and around my back to the zipper of my dress. He then unzipped my dress and pushed the straps down over my shoulders to take it off me only leaving me in my bra and panties.

          He then started to kiss down my neck to the front of my breasts which the nipples were already standing up in hard peaks. While he was doing that I started to unbutton his blue-jean shirt and push it off his broad shoulders. After I got his shirt off, I started to rub my hands along his strong, tattooed arms and along his chest moving my way down to his stomach. Then to the waist of his black jeans that hugged his firm lean hips, tight buttock, and his long legs, which also showed his bulging manhood that wanted to be released so badly.

          I then moved my hands to the button on his jeans and unbuttoned it and then I undid the zipper to relieve some of the pressure his cock was having in those tight jeans. I then took my hands and started stroking it, and making him let out soft moans from his throat. While I was doing all this, he was kneading, pitching, and squeezing my breasts with his huge hands. I then started to push his jeans and boxers down his waist to get them completely off his body. While I worked on taking his clothes off, he worked on getting my bra and panties off me.

          Once we had all of our clothes off, he took his hands and started moving them down to my inner thighs and rubbing them. He then started to rub one of his hands over my clit making me jump to his touch. He then inserted one of his long fingers in me. While he was doing that, he used his other hand and moved it over one of my breast, while sucking on the other.

          While he was doing all of this to me, I was squeezing my hands all over his shaft, and balls making him moan from the pleasure I was giving him. When he knew I was almost at my climax, he removed my hands and pushed them around his neck and shoulders. Then he aligned ours hips together. At first he pushed the tip of his cock into me, then he pulled out, and then thrust into me harder and continued this, but picking up the speed as he plunged into me each time.

          When he heard me scream out his name, he knew that I was almost there and he started thrusting into me faster to get to the same spot. He thrust into me one last time before both our body exploded from our earth shattering orgasms. We then stayed as one until both our breathing became normal again. He then got off me and went to my side and then cuddled up next to me. We then fell asleep and were like that for the rest of the night.


	5. Lunch w Family and Talk w Mark

Chapter 5 (Lunch w/ family and talk w/ Mark)

          When I woke up the next morning I heard a loud banging at my door. The first thing I saw was Mark still sound asleep with a smile on his face and then I noticed the clock near my bed reading 1:20 p.m. I hurried up to put some clothes on, then started to run to the door to see who was there even though I already knew who was there. I knew it would be my brothers and dad wondering what was wrong with me, because they knew me  that I would call and explain why I was running late. Before I left the bedroom, I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I was a little presentable. Then I made sure that Mark was still sound asleep. When I went to the door and opened to let them in both Matt and Jeff had this expression on their faces that said, what's going on Geannye, why are you still here? But they did not say anything they just came into the apartment and just sat down on my couch where as my dad asked me, what happen did you stay out to late partying with your friends and forget that that you were to meet your family for lunch.

          I told him no, I was just really tried over the past couple of days and I forgot to set my alarm. I'm really sorry, if you give me about thirty minutes I'll be ready for us to go out for lunch before you leave New York City. So, just sit tight and I'll be back.

          I then went back into the bedroom to see that Mark was starting to wakeup. I then went over to him and told him not to speak; my brothers and dad are in the living room. I explained to him I overslept and now I'm going to get ready now and take a quick shower and then go out for a late lunch. So, I told him that I needed him to stay here in the bed until I leave and then he could move around freely and maybe help me get the rest of my stuff pack in boxes to take to Houston with us in the next couple of days. I then gave him a kiss and then went into the bathroom to take my shower and get ready to leave. When I left Mark by the bedside, I could see in his eyes that he was hurting, because I haven't told my brothers about us yet. Also because I have told them the really reason why I was moving to Houston, but I knew how my brothers would react and they would tell me that I'm too young for Mark and I would be wasting my time because he is on the road 32 weeks out of the year. I just then block it out of my mind for now and hurried up before Matt or Jeff decided to come into my bedroom and find Mark there anyway.

          Once I got done in the bathroom and ready to go, I gave Mark one last kiss and told him I love him and I'll see you in a couple of hours. I then went out of the bedroom and told my dad and brothers that I'm ready to go.

          We then went to a nice restaurant near Central Park. I really enjoyed myself spending time with my family. After we got done eating, we went to the park and walked around spending more time together. My dad asked me if we could go for a little walk while Matt and Jeff went off in a different direction.

          Once we were alone, my dad asked me, what was wrong, because he knew something was bothering me, because I seem distracted all through lunch. I then told him that I still haven't told Matt and Jeff about Mark and I being together yet let alone the real reason why I'm moving to Houston.

          My dad then asked me, so will you need any help moving your stuff from New York to Houston?

          "No. Mark has his truck with him and we can pack everything in it and then we will come to the house in Cameron in the next week since Mark is off with a so-called "injury" to get the rest of my stuff.

          After we got done talking about everything that is going on in my life, I saw my brothers start to approach us and both me and my dad got quite about what we were talking about. When they came up to us, Jeff said, it was almost time for him and Matt to leave. So we all left the park and went back to the hotel that they were all staying at to get Matt and Jeff's stuff and take them to the airport to catch their flight to there next destination on their tour.

          Once dad and me saw Matt and Jeff off, my dad drove me back to my apartment and he told me that he would see me in a couple of days when I came to get the rest of my things from the house. I then gave him a hug and a kiss and told him bye and I love him.

          After I saw my dad leave, I went up to my apartment to tell Mark what had happen between me and my dad and explained what was going to happen in the next couple of days. When I came into my apartment, I saw Mark putting some of the dishes from the kitchen into boxes and storage containers. He looked so cute doing all this. I went over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss. He then asked me, "How did everything go with lunch with your dad and brothers?"

          "Fine. My dad asked me if I needed any help moving my things from the apartment to Houston and he was wondering if I was going to tell Matt and Jeff about us as well."

          Mark looked at me and saw that I was tired and hurting inside that I was keeping our relationship from them, but he also knew why I was keeping it from them in the first place. He then told me that he got all of my stuff from the kitchen, storage room, and living room all put into boxes and containers read to load up into the truck. He then said all that we have left to pack up here is your bedroom. He then asked me, "So when is Shell going to move in anyway?"

          "Thank you for packing up most of the stuff up. Shell will be moving in the next couple of days, I think she said on Wednesday she will start moving her things in. So, I would like to get out of here by Tuesday night. I did talk to the landlord and he said it was okay for Shell to take over the lease since I gave him well over six months notice of it." I then gave him a kiss and told him to follow me into the bedroom. 

          He then asked me, "What I thought I was doing?"

          "I'm  tired and I was something to cuddle up with while I take a nap before packing up the bedroom." So, we took a nap. Mostly I slept and Mark just watched. He was just holding me and comforting  me about all my problems. He would keep on telling me that everything will be alright in the next few weeks, because we will be married and we will finally be able to live very happy together with no worries about what my brothers will think about us.

          About two hours latter, Mark got up and told me, to get dress because we are going to go out to WWF New York tonight for dinner and to watch Sunday Night Heat. He also said that he already called ahead of time and to reserve a table for us there and I also figured you would like to see the place one last time before we leave. Also you have to pick up your last check anyway before we leave don't you.

          "Yes. I also have to pick up my last check from Stella's too and I want to say goodbye to the girl's anyway."

          After that I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and freshen up a little. After, I got done in the shower Mark came into the bathroom to also freshen up before we left to go to dinner. While he was taking his shower, I was putting on my make-up and fixing my hair. When he came out of the bathroom, he just had a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel drying his hair. He saw me sitting at my make-up table putting on my make-up on in my robe and asked me, you aren't dress yet?

          "No, I wanted to fix my make-up and hair before I put my outfit I picked out which is laying out on the bed." 

          He then said, "Okay." Then he went over to his suitcase and pulled out his clothes and then went back bathroom to get dress.

          After I finished my make-up and hair, I put on my blue jeans and my black halter-top with the word devil's child written in red across the front. I then put on my big black cowboy boots to finish my outfit. When Mark came out of the bathroom, he had on one of his sleeveless blue jean shirts and a pair of tight blue jeans on with his black boots. He asked me, if I was ready to go out?

          "Yes. You look so good in that outfit baby. I love you."


	6. WWF New York

Chapter 6 (WWF New York)

          We then went down to Mark's truck and left for WWF New York.

          When we pulled up front there was a huge crowd waiting to get inside. Mark got out first and then came around and opened up the door for me. When the crowd out front saw Mark, they started to chant "Undertaker, Undertaker…"

          Mark then waved to them and then we walked into the restaurant and were ushered by security to our private table that he had reserved for us. We got there just in time before Sunday Night Heat started to go live. Out table was about 20 feet away from Michael Cole and Tazz stand to commentary on the matches. I saw Tazz waved to me and Mark. I waved back.

          When our server came over to us for our order, Mark ordered our drinks and food. I then asked her, if Steve was in the office? She said, no, but Dave is though. I then said, thank you very much.

          After she left, I told Mark I will be right back. That I wanted to go get my check from the office and I wanted to say goodbye to Julie and Dana. He then said, fine, and then gave me a kiss. He also told me to hurry back.

          I then went and got my last check from one of the bosses. After I got done with that I went over to some of my co-workers and told them bye and that I will keep in touch and visit then every chance I got. They all said, that since we can't come to your wedding, we all got together to get you a few things and then they handed me four bags.

          When I opened them up, I could not believe my eyes. They bought me different kinds of massage oils, some sexy lingerie, some edible bras and panties, and a couple pairs of handcuffs. I asked then, are these things for me or are they really for Mark?

          They then said, well they are for you to use on Mark.

          "Thank you for all the wonderful gifts and I'll miss all you guys. Bye."

          When I came back to the table, Mark was drinking his beer and watching some of the matches on the TVs. He looked at me saw the bags and wondered what I had with me. When I sat down and took a drink of my strawberry daiquiri, he asked me, so what's in the bags?  
          "Some things that the girls got me as a wedding present since they can't come to the wedding. I will show them to you when we get back to the apartment."

          By the time our food arrived at the table, Sunday Night Heat was over. Tazz came over to our table to say hi and asked, what's going on with us tonight?

          "We are spending sometime out on the town before I leave New York to move to Houston with Mark. I also had to pickup my last check before I left.

          He then asked, so when is the big day?

          "It will be in about two weeks, the day right before Judgment Day. You do still on planning on coming to the reception afterwards don't you?"

          Tazz then said, yes. The reception is the party that Vince is throwing for us right?

          Mark then said, yes, but don't let anybody else know it is our wedding reception though. Well, I guess we better say our goodbyes to you Tazz and enjoy Raw tomorrow night.

          After Tazz left, we finished eating our food and talked about the up coming events that are going to happen in the next couple of weeks.


End file.
